


三千世界鸦杀尽

by Singleye



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: 白天Nereus让Orm吃了瘪，晚上Vulko亲自去说服他。





	三千世界鸦杀尽

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《咖啡可以等》续作，延续前作“交配栓”设定。  
> 2.标题来自高杉晋作的诗“三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝至天明”，算是三次或者四次创作吧，这个梗是从古早耽美《扼杀三千世界之鸦》看来的，讲风尘女子爱上了恩客，每到清晨鸟开始叫的时候，恩客就要起身出门了，女子不愿与恩客分别，想杀光世界上所有的鸟，这样就可以和爱人一起睡到天亮。

手下来敲门时，Nereus正准备关灯睡觉，他套上晨衣，被引到了书房。六个保镖围在里面，戒备地环绕着一个坐在椅子上的人，想必那正是今晚的不速之客。听到声响，对方回过头来，嘴角勾起一个势在必得的微笑，Nereus一窒，来的人是Nuidis Vulko，Orm Marius的手下。  
今天的早先时候，Nereus跟Orm之间刚结束了一场不愉快的交易。Orm急着出手一家赌场，其实价格还算可观，但是Nereus觉着还有压价的空间，因为Marius家族的年轻继任者看起来确实十分着急用钱。  
老实说，Nereus全程都在走神，忙着打量Orm的顾问Vulko。要知道他的穿着在一群保镖之中显得格外出挑，只套着马甲而没穿西服外套，衬衫袖子像老电影里的男仆一样用绑带勒紧，露出小半截手腕。他双臂环抱，隔着沙发靠背站在小Marius身后，偶尔弯下腰，伏在Orm耳畔为其出谋划策。Nereus大胆猜测每当他弯下腰的时候，剪裁合体的西裤都会紧紧裹住他那对于Omega来说过于窄小的屁股，连臀缝都清晰可见，因为就连跟他站在一起的Orm带来的Beta保镖们也都会偷眼往他身后瞟。  
Nereus听过一些传闻：Vulko年轻时是Atlanna的私人助理，跟着那场失败的政治联姻来到Marius家族——后来Atlanna死了，她的其他亲信也都死了，或者逃走了，只剩下Vulko跟在Orvax身边。他们说这个生不了孩子的残废Omega是Orvax的消遣物，Orvax死后成了Orm的，前者Nereus无法评判，后者倒还真是亲眼所见——Nereus在一次聚会快结束的时候，无意中撞见Vulko跪在洗手间地上给Orm口交，守门的两个Beta保镖听着他断断续续的呻吟，硬的都快站不直了。  
Nereus走进屋，离他最近的保镖靠过来，低声汇报说，“已经搜过身了，没有武器。”  
“你想要什么，Vulko？”于是Nereus单刀直入地问，Vulko被安置在面对办公桌的椅子上，但是他只靠着桌沿，并未坐到自己的椅子上去——显而易见，他想速战速决。  
Vulko依旧维持着那个若无其事的笑脸，这让Nereus有些火大，“我的老板让我带来一件礼物，先生，一件他确信您会感兴趣的礼物。”  
Nereus焦躁地问，“是什么？”  
Vulko没有直接回答，但是他的坐姿变了，叠放在一起的双腿放开，伸展到一个略显无礼的角度，交叉着的双手放到两侧扶手上，卸下一切防御姿态，整个身子都敞开着。操，Nereus在心里骂道，这家伙确实是传言中的Omega婊子。  
Nereus挥挥手，保镖们心领神会，立马离开了房间，没有人质疑，显然不止Nereus自己读懂了Vulko的身体语言。  
“那么，先生，您要怎么享用我呢？”Vulko鲜廉寡耻地问，“就在这把椅子上？或者靠着墙？还是要我趴到桌上去？”  
Nereus想把这三个姿势挨个试一遍，但他是个绅士，没那么猴急，于是拉着Vulko去了卧室。不得不说这个Omega婊子确实是专业水准，也不知到底是Orvax还是Orm把他调教的这么好，Vulko一进屋就跪到地上，剥下Nereus的睡裤，捧起他略微膨胀的老二，一口吞进去。  
Nereus的尺寸有些超出Vulko的预料，也许比Orm的还要粗硕，也许只是错觉，他假装没有被吓到，毫不犹豫地张口含住硕大的龟头。然而Vulko立马后悔了，Nereus的老二确实尺寸非凡，他甚至没法一口气吞到底，急忙伸手握住底部无法含住的部分。强壮的红发Alpha在他头顶发出一声长长的叹息，Vulko知道自己成功了一部分，他持续卖力地吞吐，摇头晃脑，发出无意义的哼哼让喉咙持续震颤，手上也不闲着，兼顾按摩Nereus的子孙袋，连带着腹股沟，还有大腿内侧。他不喜欢做这个，然而不幸的是，他擅长做这个，因为吸过太多根老二。  
Vulko是个高手，Nereus也不差，毕竟他手里有三家妓院。Vulko的口活让他脑袋发晕，但是在丧失意志力之前他突然意识到，这个狡猾的Omega是想让他在他嘴里缴械，好保住自己的屁股。一股莫名的怒意窜上心头，Nereus张开五指，插进Vulko头发里，扯开他紧绷着头皮的发髻，满满攥了一大把灰白相间的发丝，揪着他的脑袋往自己身下摁，让龟头滑进紧窄的食道。本不应该承受异物入侵的喉头被刺激得痉挛，可怜的Omega连带着浑身震颤，冷灰色的眼珠不停地往上翻，露出过多眼白。看到Vulko被噎得流眼泪，Nereus才稍微消了气，他从他嘴里退出来，带出来过多的唾液，把Omega的下巴都打湿了。  
“真粗暴，我嘴角都裂了。”Vulko在喘息的间隙抱怨道，故意伸出舌头舔舔红肿的嘴角，他的发髻彻底散开了，半长不短的头发落到肩上，一低头就垂下来挡住脸。Vulko随手把头发掀到后面，随即被正在散发着浓郁信息素的Alpha拉起来，终于腾出手摘下领带，脱掉西服外套和马甲，解开皮带。Nereus只顾隔着裤子抓他的屁股，完全没有在帮忙。一时间两人都有些手忙脚乱，直到Nereus把他推倒在床上，Vulko自己踢掉鞋，马上被抓住脚踝，抬起腿，皮带连着裤管一并扯掉，纤长的双腿被解放出来。Nereus注意到他提前卸掉了吊袜带，然而小腿上的一圈勒痕还未消却，他稍微有点失望，本来还想往那里面塞点钱。  
Nereus俯身压上去，Vulko以一种近乎不可能的灵巧带着他翻了个身，反而骑到他上面了。Vulko得意洋洋地笑着，明明身上只剩一件衬衫了，却不知从哪儿摸出来一个安全套——看来搜身不彻底——他用牙咬着撕开封套，麻利地往Nereus挺立的老二上套。说来惭愧，Vulko其实并不擅长做这个，Orm干他从来不用套，Orvax过去也是，不过今天他可不敢带其他Alpha的精液回去惹Orm不高兴……Alpha的性器尺寸惊人，Vulko几乎抓不住套子，手指在上面不住地打滑，而Nereus还在趁机拨弄他的臀缝，这让他手抖的更严重了。  
“别捣乱。”Vulko拍开Nereus的手，后者不厌其烦地找回来，他的手跟他人一样，又大又粗粝，磨蹭着Omega洞口敏感的肌肉群，都快把它们磨破了。Vulko终于把安全套捋到底的时候，Nereus的手指趁虚而入，没入Omega的肠道，引来后者一声明显的抽气。  
“老实点，我要检查一下里面，有没有藏东西？”Nereus理直气壮地说，他的手指顺利地一插到底，不费吹灰之力，这是Omega的安身立命之所在，天生就该被插入，被填满。炽热的肠肉缠上来，有节奏地挤压着入侵者，仿佛是在吸吮，而全无阻挠之意。Omega的雌穴被他粗壮且灵巧的手指不停刺激，徐徐地渗着淫水，没用几分钟就把手掌完全濡湿了，Nereus有些吃惊，Vulko已经不年轻了，想不到还能如此热情，简直就像熟透的果实。借着不断溢出的爱液，他又加入一根手指，一并翻搅柔软湿润的肉洞，最后强行撑开穴口团簇的褶皱。Omega哑着嗓子叫唤，一小股汁水顺着手指流出来，漫到掌心，Nereus嗤笑起来，“湿透了，你在发情么？”  
“得了吧，我的好先生，您又不是没听说过，Marius家的畸形Omega婊子，每天都在发情。”Vulko并不介意Nereus的调笑，满不在乎地说，“那么，您还等什么呢？”  
Nereus心领神会，托起Omega的屁股帮他稍微抬起身子，Vulko扭着胳膊伸到背后，扶正Alpha的老二——他硬的那么厉害，根本不用扶就能立正站稳——对准自己的穴口，慢慢坐下去。Nereus发出满意的低吟，这个烂熟的Omega里面又热又紧，恬不知耻地缠着他的老二，一颤一颤地往里吸。  
Vulko心里有些发毛，他已经坐到底了，Nereus的龟头顶着肠道尽头，微微陷入生殖腔开口的狭小肉缝，可是依然有一截柱身落在外面，没有进来。他急忙撑着Nereus膨胀的胸肌坐起来，颤巍巍地抬高腰胯，让屁股里的大家伙滑出去，直到龟头卡住扩约肌，再重重地坐下，重复了几次才终于转移了Alpha的注意力。Nereus的手从衬衫下摆钻进去，沿着尾椎攀上脊背，接着绕到前面来安抚紧绷的腹肌，再向上摸到意外手感十分光洁的胸口——这个Omega婊子想得该死的周全，竟然连体毛都处理干净了——碰到乳尖的时候，Vulko像是被电了似的明显打个哆嗦，随即抽回手来环上Alpha的胳膊与之缠绵，自以为不动声色地推开。  
Nereus没有错过Omega的丝毫反应，他的双手假装追随Vulko的引导，从胸口滑落到腰胯间，趁其不备猛然卡紧往下按，与此同时自己往上顶，硬生生捅进Omega的生殖腔。Vulko慢了半拍才开始尖叫，他的腰霎时软下来，不，整个人都软下来，塌在Nereus身上。Nereus顺势搂住他，拨开散落的发丝，往Vulko的侧脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
Vulko疼得眼冒金星，Nereus狠狠给了他一个下马威，字面意思，他被翻回来，不再像个神气的骑手那样跨在Alpha身上，现在换Nereus骑他了。翻身的整个过程，Nereus惊人的巨物都完全埋进Omega体内，龟头严丝合缝地顶着生殖腔柔嫩的开口，他刚刚被挤了出来，这会儿蠢蠢欲动想再插进去。Vulko剧烈地粗喘着，肠道收缩的厉害，他反手抓着身下的床单，试图把自己从Nereus的老二上拉离一些。Nereus暂且放过了他的生殖腔，转而像剥掉外皮取出果肉一般，把Omega从他皱巴巴的衬衫里解救出来。  
作为一个Omgea，Vulko算得上精壮，纤长的骨架上遍布着结实的肌肉，但是比起Nereus就显得相当秀气了。一个陌生人很可能把他当作Beta或者Alpha，Omega当中很少见他这样的窄胯，以及小巧的乳头，这些特征无一不提醒着人们，这是一个没有生育能力的畸形Omega，无法胜任为人母的使命……Nereus突然心生怜悯，低头吻上Vulko永远无法泌乳的乳尖，意外遭到了前所未有的激烈反抗。  
“不行。”Vulko气喘吁吁地推开Nereus的脑袋，“只有这里不行，别碰，除了这里哪儿都可以，你想怎么干我都成。”  
“我还没碰就已经肿起来了，你这里是被Orm吸过么？”Nereus的脸都被推得变形了，依旧贼心不死，伸长了胳膊胡乱掐揉Vulko的宝贝乳头，“Marius家族的老大竟然还没断奶？”  
Vulko干笑了一下，没接茬。他拨开Alpha作乱的大手，尔后干脆自己双手捂住两侧乳头，Nereus被逗得笑出了声，因为他的姿势看起来很像性感女郎在拍那种欲拒还迎的沙滩写真。然而Vulko不是个凹凸有致的性感女郎，他只是个瘦巴巴中年人而已，倒是一双长腿剃干净了毛，纤细得模糊了性别。他的两条腿毫无廉耻地大张着，跟遮遮掩掩的胸脯形成鲜明对比，两腿之间垂软的性器底下紧贴着Nereus的下体，而Alpha巨大的性器深深埋在Omega体内。  
Nereus暂且放过Vulko的乳尖，抓着他两只细细的脚踝高高举起来，把Omega的双腿张开更大，挥动腰杆开始了密集的进攻。Vulko咬着嘴唇，眉头紧锁，神色活像是在苦修，随着身下的撞击不断泄出绵延的闷哼，难忍地蜷曲起手指，深深陷入自己的皮肉，似乎要撕开胸口把心脏掏出来。Nereus突然放开脚踝，转而去抓Vulko的手腕，后者由于惊讶和吃痛而脱力，来不及构成有效的抵抗，他发出一声轻而短的惊叫，被擒住了双手，分开按在身体两侧。Vulko愣住了，此刻他的前胸门户大开，被视作珍宝的肉粒由于充血而挺立，胀大，随着呼吸的频率上下起伏。  
“不！住手！别再……”Vulko很快回过神来，像离水的鱼一样在床上拼命扭动，然而Nereus该死的比他强壮太多，他的挣扎全是徒劳——Alpha总能得到想要的，不论他们想要的东西多大或者多小——Nereus张开嘴，把他一侧整个乳房都纳入口中，任凭Omega在身下胡乱扭动，顽固地用舌尖拨弄嘴里硬得像石头一样的乳尖。  
Vulko叫得像个日本色情电影里的女主角，Nereus还是想笑，觉着他演戏过头了，但是很快舌尖触到了某种异样。Nereus疑惑地顿了一下，放开嘴里的肉粒，换成另一个，终于能确认到，Omega两侧乳头都曾经有过贯通的伤口——不知道老的还是少的哪个该死的Marius，竟然在这里打了孔——Nereus在心里咒骂，不再蹂躏Vulko过度敏感的乳头，也放开了他的手腕。Vulko惊魂未定地咬着嘴唇，双臂在胸前交叉紧锁，不让Alpha再有机会碰到他肿胀的胸脯。刚刚挣扎的太厉害，他的两只手腕上都留下了清晰的指痕，眼圈也红了。  
“好了好了，我不碰那儿就是了。”Nereus轻吻Omega湿润的眼角，温柔地吮干他的泪水，“放松点儿，宝贝。”  
这下Vulko被逗笑了，推了一把Nereus，“我可不是你的宝贝。”  
“今晚你是。”Nereus坐起来，捧起Vulko结实的大腿，蜻蜓点水地在膝盖内侧亲了一下，握住他几乎完全软下来的性器。Omega的老二比Alpha的小一些，但是功能完备，也可以从这里获得快感。Nereus摆动腰胯重新开始律动，同时轻一下重一下地撸着Omega的性器，Vulko的双臂渐渐放松下来，不再像盔甲一般护住胸口，而是滑下来抓住Alpha的大腿，努力稳住自己的身子。  
Vulko由衷地感谢Nereus的体贴，但是他太大了，搞了这么久都没法完全适应，始终让他撑的难受，直肠里面每一寸褶皱都被强行碾开，勉强接受那根傲人的巨物。Nereus一边毫不留情地蹂躏他的后穴，一边温柔地抚慰他的老二，前后夹击让Vulko应接不暇，他放肆地大声呻吟，两条腿本能地并拢，随即被强硬地掰开，卡住膝盖动弹不得。他对后面岌岌可危的酸胀习以为常，反倒对前面的快慰不知所措。之后的几分钟顺利得出乎Nereus意料，他轻而易举地让Vulko泄了身，Omega浑身战栗着射在了他的手里，肠道不停收紧，逼他交出宝贵的种子——Nereus可不能遂了他的意，虽然贪便紧致的温柔乡，但是为了之后更多的欢乐，此刻他及时抽身而出，让Vulko在自己臂弯里尽情翻滚和痉挛，痛苦和快乐一起席卷全身。  
Vulko推测有几秒钟或者几分钟自己失去了意识，摇摆不定的视野里，Nereus的脸越来越近，近到贴上自己战栗的双唇。他给了他一个熟悉的Alpha式的吻，跟Orm一样，比起亲热更像是掠夺，Vulko闭上眼睛，任由Nereus夺走自己的呼吸，直到被翻转了身子才回过神来。  
“饶了我吧，先生，”Vulko抓着床单，狼狈地往前爬，但是被卡着腰给拖了回来，“太过了……”  
“我还以为你是来满足我的？我可还没射呢。”Nereus抬高他的屁股，硬挺的老二蹭着Omega红肿的穴口。  
Vulko不吱声了，Nereus说的没错，他还没完成任务呢。Alpha就着Omega屁股里流出来的淫水，手指插入后穴，强行拉开满足之后合拢起来的括约肌，老二重新顶了进去。Vulko没有费心忍住叫声，背入的姿势可以进的很深，Nereus一下子就顶到了生殖腔。太深了，似乎刺破了什么，或者撕裂了什么，Vulko浑浑噩噩地这样想着，感觉自己体内某处在出血。他更剧烈地挣扎，再次试图从Nereus身下爬走，被后者眼疾手快抓住双腕按在床上。明明已经插到底了，正在兴头上的Alpha狂躁地顶了几下，终于扎进了生殖腔。Vulko叫得破了音，这下可好了，Nereus钢筋一般的双臂卡在前面，紧绷的下腹紧贴着湿淋淋的臀瓣，膝盖压住战栗的小腿肚，他完完全全被囚困在他身下，一寸都挪不了。  
紧闭的生殖腔无论被侵犯多少次也不会适应，Alpha奋力挺动腰杆，抽出来长度不多，死守着Omega肠道尽头的阵地不放，执意要折磨那个全然抗拒的器官。Vulko嘶哑的尖叫被撞击的韵律碾成绵长的喘息，最敏感的部位被反复蹂躏，他感觉连灵魂都快被挤出躯壳了。  
后面的高潮似乎持续了更久，难得没有精液灌进生殖腔，Vulko觉着很难做出比较。Nereus一边撕咬他后颈上Omega的腺体，一边抵着他的生殖腔入口射精，明明已经插到尽头了，还在不甘心地扭动，似乎想送进去更多。  
“宝贝，你可真好闻，”Nereus痴迷地叼着Vulko的后颈，他在上面咬了好几下，齿痕排到了肩胛骨，“你的信息素闻起来像我度假用的小木屋，有机会我带你去住一阵子，我会每天都干得你下不了床。”  
Vulko没搭话，心猿意马地转过头来吻他，以防身上留下更多痕迹，招惹Orm生气。泻了火之后的Nereus温柔得不像话，他松开了对Omega全身的桎梏，帮他换个舒服的姿势躺到床上，自己的身边，轻吻他的额头和面颊。Omega看起来似乎有些困惑，他漫不经心地回应着Nereus，不知不觉被圈进了后者怀中。  
他们睡了一小会儿，然后Nereus爬起来，用密集的亲吻和爱抚让身下的Omega完全敞开，意犹未尽地继续享用自己的礼物。Vulko迷迷糊糊眨着眼，显然还没完全醒过来，但是张开腿顺从地接纳了他，就像他每次接纳Orm或者Orvax一样。然而多情的Nereus完全不像Marius家暴戾的Alpha们，他用舌头帮Omega清理湿淋淋的下体，甚至把他羞涩的后穴生生舔开——Vulko发出惶恐的惊叫，十指插入Nereus浓密的红发，骤然收紧，却不知该把他拽开，还是更近地压向自己。  
这一次Nereus从正面入侵，他本想耍赖不戴套来一次，但是刚进去就被Vulko发现了，温顺的Omega刚柔并济地反抗，硬是逼着他退出去戴了套才肯继续。作为报复，Nereus干得格外凶猛，不给Omega适应的时间，一口气插到生殖腔。Vulko被干得叫都叫不出来，只随着插入的节奏战栗，Alpha的脑袋埋进他的颈窝，撒娇似的蹭来蹭去，胡须扫过的部位留下密集的刺痒，他伸长了脖子由着他为非作歹，四肢都挂在Alpha强壮的躯干上，双脚勾结，在激烈的韵律中不停地滑下去。Nereus有些不耐烦，抓住Vulko的膝盖，硬是往他肩膀上压，连带着腰臀也跟着悬空，被插入的力道掼得落不下来。  
失去了床铺的支撑，下体传来的感受清晰得吓人，Vulko觉得穴道里面胀得发酸，肠道由于摩擦过度而有些麻木。Nereus干得越来越快，他也跟着抖得越来越厉害，双手抵住对方大腿并没有发挥多少缓冲作用，体内深处激烈得近乎锐痛的快感迫使Vulko跟着压在自己身上的Alpha一起达到高潮。  
这回Nereus也累了，射完之后持续压在Vulko身上，没有及时挪开。Vulko被压得喘不过气来，毫不客气地踹了Nereus两脚，后者慢吞吞地翻过身，下床倒了两杯烈酒。Vulko推掉了酒杯，但是要了一杯水，三两口喝光——他快脱水了，看在上帝的份上，他被搞出了太多汁液，身下的床单都是湿漉漉的。  
好在Nereus的床很大，Vulko翻了个身，找到一片干爽的地方，把堆在床沿的丝绵被拽过来，裹到自己身上。Omega蜷缩着侧卧的姿势像某种小动物，脆弱，无害，比身上的丝绵被还柔软。Nereus心头一热，一口咽下杯中的残酒，跟着钻进被捂暖了的被窝。他后面搂住心满意足的Omega，鼻尖抵住后颈蹭了蹭，松木香的信息素溢出来，让他很快又硬了起来。他掰开他的腿，畅通无阻地插进去，Vulko没有费心掩饰自己的呻吟，虚软的双腿在被子底下打着颤，完全没有抵抗力。  
“就这么迷恋老男人的屁股？”Vulko努力稳住自己的音调，被过度使用的后穴有点钝痛，不受控制地吸吮着Alpha粗硕的老二，还一个劲儿地涌出淫水，“我都被您搞松了。”  
“得了吧，你这里打一开始就这么松，”Nereus一笑就震得Vulko整个腹腔跟着颤，强壮的Alpha一手按着Omega的后腰，一手拨弄他被撑开到极限的括约肌，“还不是被你老板搞的？年轻人纵欲过度可不好哦。”  
“我老板可没您这么饥渴。”  
“那是他体力不行，还不如我这个老头子呢。”  
Vulko还想再为Orm说两句，但是被直入生殖腔的快感噎住——接连高潮过数次的肠道敏感得不堪一击，而该死的Nereus一下一下整根钉进去，每次都结结实实插到底，Vulko觉着自己脑浆都快被干出来了。  
这一晚Nereus射了三次，也让Vulko保持同样的纪录——他甚至还给了他一次口活儿——最后搂着Vulko睡着了。  
Nereus难得睡的这么踏实，他想就这么睡到地老天荒，但是不解风情的Vulko听见窗外野鸟的第一声啼叫就醒了，坚定地从Alpha的双臂之间爬出去。Nereus睡眼惺忪地靠着床头坐起来，天还没有亮起来，昨晚被他干透了的Omega沐浴着窗帘缝隙漏进来的星光，大腿上干了的爱液留下一条条发亮的轨迹。  
“我得借用一下您的浴室，”Vulko从床底下摸出昨晚崩出去的皮筋，把乱糟糟的头发绑成马尾，“还有牙刷。”  
“请便。”Nereus打了个哈欠，“你起的太早了，宝贝，看来我昨晚没必要对你手下留情。”  
“不是你的宝贝。”Vulko冲他比了个中指，头也不回地钻进浴室，Nereus很高兴看到他腿脚明显虚软，显然是被干得十分到位了。  
“早饭想吃什么？松饼？培根？炒蛋？”Vulko收拾好以后，Nereus殷切地问。  
“不，谢谢，我要回去了。”Vulko把自己的衣服一件一件捡起来穿上，每次背向Nereus蹲下他就吹一次口哨。前者有些恼，顺手拾起他的睡裤扔过去。  
“留下，Vulko，”Nereus突然揪住Vulko没来得及扎进裤腰的衬衫下摆，“别走。”  
Vulko的背影僵了一秒钟，没有回头，他反手扫开Nereus，把衬衫塞进去，拉平，“再见，先生，后会有期。”  
Nereus试图在Vulko离开以后再睡一会儿，但是失败了。他下了床，披上衬衣，拉开窗帘，正好看见Vulko的车消失在大门外。他点了一支雪茄，狠狠抽了一口，想着刚刚还在怀里的Omega离自己越走越远，突然心底升起一丝莫名的烦躁。他把抽了一半的雪茄狠狠按灭，从床头柜的暗格里摸出防身的手枪。  
这会儿比平时起床时间早很多，天边刚开始微微发亮，能看到围墙外那些茂密的大树，Nereus记得见过有几只鸟在上面栖息，也许就是它们叫醒了Vulko，提醒他该离开这里，离开自己，回到他真正的主子那里……Nereus抬起手，冲着那片树影开了一枪——没有一只惊鸟飞起来，他甚至不知道子弹到底有没有飞过去，只有枪声在清晨静悄悄的庭院里回荡。

-END-


End file.
